fictionalracesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wood elf
Wood elves are a race of elves sometimes referred to as copper elves. History Wood elves are the last elven subrace to live in Faerun. Wood elves are native to Faerun and are descendants from the wild elf, moon elf and sun elf. During the Crown Wars the wood elves did not leave their ancestral homeland and swore to never start a war with their kin again. Though not following the same path as the wild elves, the wood elves formed tightly-knit communities, leaving behind high magic and coming closer to nature. In the eastern area of the High Forest the wood elves found the realm of Earlaan, there they befriended dwarves. The wood elves later taught the Netherese people about magic. The wood elves would later regret this. Netheril later blossomed into a grand mighty empire and overshadowed the elven races. The elves of Earlaan were scared of about this sudden rise in power and subtly checked the humans pride and expansioning for years. Their efforts became undone by when Karsus attempted godhood and failed. These events triggered the fall of Netheril and Illefarn. Many refugees were welcomed to stay in Ascalhorn. For a long time peace existed across the land until once again the humans ruined it. Ascalhorn mages summoned devils which would backfire resulting in the conquest of the city by fiends. A year later after the long struggle of devils weakened the nation. Earlann fell to orc raiders. Overtime the wood elves attempted to make a new nation. Instead, the wood elves just stayed in their homelands claiming new territories. They stayed in their small villages and protect their forests. Although some wood elves dream of restoring Earlaan to it's former glory, they feel they have learned an important lesson and they avoid empire-building of their kindred and humans. Instead the wood elves maintain a strong, mostly non-aggressive role in the world. Culture Wood elves believe themselves to be heirs of the ancient eladrin (elven) empire created prior to the Crown Wars. They share cultural characteristics that much earlier civilizations used such as the Aryvandaar and Ilythiir. Even though the wood elves are proud people, they feel compassion is far more important than strength. Wood elven realms are less concerned with expansion than they are with maintaining amiable relations with their neighbors. The wood elves are not nomadic, as is common amongst the wild elves and instead are organized into scattered, carefully concealed villages united under a gerontocratic hierarchy composed of village councils consisting of the most distinguished families' older members. These councils are often lead and advised by nearby druids, their influence plays no minor part in wood elf society. Compared to other elven races, they are disinterest in the arts of arcane. To a wood elf, the wizard's spells are little different from the mason's castle walls or the tiller's plow - a means of controlling the natural world, which is contrary to the common ethic of living in harmony with nature rather than trying to dominate it that so many wood elves espouse. This means the wood elven adventurers will not take on a role of an arcane user. In particular, many are attached to the fighter, ranger or the rogue path. When choosing this path, they rely on their natural skills. Wood elves are rarely spellsingers or bladesingers. Though the wood elves do not use magic, some ranks become arcane archers. If from remote areas, wood elves are drawn to the barbaric class while religious wood elves become clerics or druids. Clerics in wood elven society can eventually become hierophants. A number of wood elven adventurers also became Harpers prior to the organization's decline in the Era of Upheaval. Art & Leisure Wood elves feel they are at peace with there surroundings and an examination of their art helps to justify this. Wood elves do not wander around like wild animals like their wild elf relatives. Wood elves do their best to make a minimal impact on their natural surroundings, a fact reflected in their architecture. They carefully place their furniture and make their houses out of fieldstone, some even live in trees and caves. Some humans even wander through wood elf villages without noticing. Close contact with other races has caused cultural practices to be questioned, however the wood elves practice much like their ancestors. Since the wood elves love nature, they attempt to stay away from metalworking and have no interest in it whatsoever. They are the finest carpenters and stoneworkers, masters in crafting arrows, bows and tanning leather. They have developed numerous arrow specialization. Some fly further and can be used a signal devices. Other races who have seen wood elf fletchering have been unable to copy the wood elven style. Wood elven leather also can be used as camouflage, disguising the wood elf from a potential enemy. Compared to wild elven designs, wood elves looks much for elegant which is much surprising. While wood elves feel that is best to make a minimal impact on their surroundings, these elves have no aversion to eating meat and are passionate hunters. A typical wood elven life very much involves with hunting which is both pleasurable and practical. A majority of the time, wood elves are at ease up in tree branches of their forest homes. Wood elves do not keep pets often, but instead form bonds with local wild animals in a manner similar to a ranger. Wood elves are fond of mountain lions, leopards and pumas. Magic & Religion Wood elves are usually uncomfortable with most forms of magic, viewing wizards and other arcanists with a meager amount of mistrust. Clerics and divine spellcasters are fared much better in Wood elven eyes. They call prayers useless calls to distant, alien gods. However, wood elves are largely at ease with the ways of the primal magic used by druids, barbarians, shamans, and wardens, which they feel is the truest expression of supernatural power - or rather, a reflection of nature itself, used to protect the wilderness. Wood elves are not completely against arcane magic and wood elven bards, sorcerers and wizards are from from unknown. Wood elves as a whole, however have no art tradition. Copper elves mainly worship Seldarine, but unlike their kin, they don't worship Seldarine exclusively. Many copper elves have a place in their heart for the gods known as Silvanus and Mielikki, whose protection of the wilderness is something the copper elves themselves try to espouse. Among the elven, the copper elves commonly worship Solonor Thelandira and Rillifane Rallathil, who have a connection to the wild. Solonor Thelandira is the god of archery and is the most popular amongst cooper elf society. Wood elves will sometimes invoke him as their protector and patron deity just prior to a battle. Category:Races